Keeping the Light
by TheDarkLadyofLight
Summary: Something strange was happening to Ron Weasley. Nightmares and weird feelings were becoming a constant. Harry was in the tournament, Hermione was focusing on Harry's survival, and Ron just want to sleep without seeing Harry being tortured against a gravestone. AKA The one where Ron is a seer.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping the Light**

Summary: Something strange was happening to Ron Weasley. Nightmares and weird feelings were becoming a constant. Harry was in the tournament, Hermione was focusing on Harry's survival, and Ron just want to sleep without seeing Harry being tortured against a gravestone. AKA Ron is developing into a seer.

Chapter 1

Ron awoke with a gasp.

Heart pounding in his chest he stared at Harry's bed across from his.

In the moonlight, he could see his friend's form sprawled. Safe. Breathing. There.

He closed his eyes and then opened them again. The scene was the same as before.

Harry sleeping in the dorm. Not tied up in a graveyard. No Peter Pettigrew anywhere.

His feet gently made contact with the floor. It was cold, which he was happy for. It meant he was awake.

When he made it to the bathroom he rinsed his face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes were bright with fear, face both flush and pale at the same time.

"It was just a dream," He told his reflection out loud.

"Only a nightmare."

With a nod to himself, he crawled back into bed and tried to sleep again.

He really needed to end this fight with Harry. He knew he was angry at messy-haired git but he also greatly missed their friendship.

Apparently so much that he was dreaming about him.

...

It had been weeks. He and Harry had made up, everything was going well, but he was still having nightmares.

It was always the same.

Harry, bound, in a graveyard, Pettigrew cutting his arm.

No matter what he did, nothing stopped them from coming at least once a week. He tried warm milk. He tried eating a ton of turkey. He tried not sleeping. Hell, he even went to Madame Pomphrey and got some dreamless sleep potion from her.

Nothing worked.

He did everything he could think of just short of telling people.

For some reason, it seemed stupid.

Sure he knew Harry and Hermione wouldn't pick on him, but he felt like this was something he could handle on his own.

But sometimes.

In the middle of the night.

Staring at Harry's bed, he doubted himself.

...

"What is black and white and red all over?"

Ron ducked as the textbook narrowly missed his head.

He smirked as Harry scowled at him.

"Will you stop with the riddles!" Harry said, irritation coming through in his voice.

Hermione snorted from where she was sitting.

"I'm helping you!" Ron said in defense. His eyes and posture showed innocence, but his eyes gave away mirth.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. Hermione is helping me."

They both looked to where Hermione was making a list of all the helpful spells they learned and putting them in categories. They were all trying to help Harry with the last competition.

The last hour consisted of Hermione writing, Harry reading and discussing, and Ron telling Harry riddles.

Ron smiled at Harry.

"What if you encounter a sphinx? This will help you! Plus you didn't answer the question?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's a newspaper. Everybody knows that one."

He flipped the page of his book and looked up at Ron.

"How many riddles do you have on that sheet?"

Ron looked down at his crumpled sheet of paper.

"That was the last one."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."

Ron felt somehow defeated.

"Wait." He said thinking hard.

"I got another one."

He didn't know where it came from. Maybe he heard it from his childhood? Maybe he read it where he read the other ones?

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Hermoine and Harry looked at him in shock.

"You just came up with that?" Hermione said with her eyebrows lifted.

Ron pretended to look offended. "Don't look so surprised."

He was pleased to see Hermione put down her quill and Harry shut his book as they both started to think.

"Got it," Hermione said after a minute with a smile. She looked at Harry.

Harry was still thinking.

"Spy..." he said slowly. "Spy...der."

"Spider," he said triumphantly.

It was like a large weight lifted off his chest as Harry answered.

"Maybe you will win this thing!" Ron said with a hint of sarcastic wonder.

Harry laughed and all was well.

...

"Ron. Are you okay?" Harry said in the darkness.

Ron jumped at the sound of his voice and watched as Harry approached his bed.

"Yea.." His voice croaked out.

Harry's figure hesitated at the foot of his bed.

"Ron." He said slowly. "I don't think you're okay."

He stayed silent unsure of what to say.

Luckily, or unluckily, Harry continued to speak.

"For the last few weeks, I've seen you wake up in the middle of the night and stare at my bed for at least 10 mins straight."

The redhead's throat was very dry.

"So what's going on Ron?" Harry asked softly. "You can trust me. You're my best friend."

Ron suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch Harry, to make sure he was real.

Harry silenced the urge to squawk as Ron swiftly moved towards him.

His hands gripped his face and then shoulders and then arms. His wild eyes stared into Harry's with a sense of desperation.

"You're real. You're here. You're safe." He said like a mantra.

Harry didn't know what was going on and was filled with deep concern.

"I'm here. I'm real. We're safe." He replied.

Ron collapsed into him.

His head resting against Harry's chest.

They stayed like that for a while.

And then Ron moved back into his bed.

Harry smiled awkwardly.

"Do you want to talk?"

Ron opened his mouth and then shut it.

"It was a nightmare."

Harry nodded unsurprised. "I figured."

"We should go back to bed."

Harry hesitated again.

"Wake me if you need me."

Ron nodded and watched as Harry walked back to his bed.

"Harry," He called quietly.

"Yea."

"Stay away from graveyards."

There was an eery silence.

"I will Ron," Harry said seriously.

...

It started small.

Just a feeling every now and again.

Whenever he touched someone it would appear.

He chalked it up to lack of sleep.

But deep down, he was scared.

Whenever Fred touched him, he had to stop himself from crying, there was such a deep sense of despair.

It felt like he was going to lose his brother at any moment.

George nor Ginny felt like that.

He tried not to think about it but found himself spending more time with the twins than ever before.

...

The whole week leading up to the last event in the tournament Ron had felt ill. The nightmares were now every night, and he would walk around all day with the sense that something terrible was going to occur.

Outside of preparing, Harry stayed with Ron almost every waking moment of the day. He even moved the twin sized bed next to each other. Sure the other boys thought it was weird, but they chalked it up to Harry being nervous or them being gay. Which they weren't.

Ron was almost certain that Harry would someday end up marrying Ginny. Which now that he thought of, he wasn't sure why he was sure of that, or what even made him think of that.

Maybe Harry was gay?

Ron didn't know. Maybe Harry didn't know himself.

Ron bounced his leg as he sat next to Hermione and his mother.

"Ron, I know you're worried, I am too! But would you please stop moving your leg!"

Ron frowned and stilled. "Sorry."

Hermione just nodded and looked back towards the field.

Then like an enormous wave, a force swept over Ron.

His eyes widened in horror as knowledge washed over him, so much so, his mind seemed unable to take it.

Hermione whipped her head back towards Ron as his eyes rolled and his body stood.

"Ron." She said standing also and grabbing his arm.

She filled with fear as he turned towards where the headmaster was sitting. Everyone stared at them.

Dumbledore sat forward in his seat, preparing to stand when he heard Severus gasp beside him.

The potion master looked at him with horror-filled eyes as he grasped his arm.

Dumbledore looked back to the Weasley boy.

He stood still, looking back at him with unseeing rolled eyes.

"It has begun." The boy's voice quietly spoke over the arena. Deep and earthy. The voice of fate.

"The war will determine the fate of the world.

Green Eyes versus Red Eyes

Right versus Wrong

Death versus Immortality

Decisions now will come back to haunt

Turn your backs will lead to death

A shaky line has been drawn

Pure versus Old

The war of the Half-bloods will decide

Weasles versus Ferrets

Ferrets with Weasles

Mad-eye versus Mad-eye

Imposters lurk

Prepare for the war is here

The winner will bear the ultimate sacrifice."

And with the last words, the boy fell unconscious and Harry Potter holding the body of Cedric Diggory appeared.

"He's back!" Potter cried. His body racked with sobs.

"He's back! Voldemort is back!"

Chaos erupted.

...

A/N- Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when Ron woke up.

He instantly gripped for his wand as the scene of Hagrid carrying the body of his friend played in the back of his mind.

He thrashed around the bed when he didn't feel the wand in its normal holster. He found it on the night stand by his bed.

It took him a few seconds the recognize the infirmary.

A battered version of Harry was in the bed beside him. Not as old as vision Harry, normal fourth-year Harry, with a dog sleeping at the end of his bed.

Ron was never so happy to see his friend alive. Breathing. Staring at him with his haunting eyes.

"You okay mate?" Harry whispered to him.

Ron swallowed. No he wasn't. His mind was going into overload. He knew too much. He needed to get to safety. He needed to protect Harry.

Glancing around the room he saw nobody.

He knew what he needed to do.

Carefully he slid out of bed, ignoring the cold floor beneath his bare feet, and approached his friend.

"Harry," he said softly. "Do you trust me?"

The dark-haired boy looked at him warily.

"How did you know?" He asked. "How did you know about the graveyard?"

Ron ignored the question. "There's no time, Harry. Do you trust me?"

Harry looked around the room. "They're saying you have the sight."

Feeling impatient the redhead grabbed his friends shoulder to focus him.

"Do you trust me?"

He was met with full eye contact. "Of course." Harry answered without hesitation.

Relieved Ron nodded his head. "Good. Follow me, we have to go somewhere safe."

Harry looked bewildered. "We're in an infirmary Ron. How is this not safe."

Ron pulled at his friend.

"It just isn't. I'll explain later. There's no time."

Harry glanced at the dog.

"Let me wake Padfoot."

Ron shook his head. "No. We need to move. He will just hold us up."

Harry swallowed and looked uneasy. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

Harry looked at him again, trying to stare into him.

"What did Neville lose on the train first year?"

Ron answered immediately. "A toad."

Harry looked vaguely relieved at the answer and carefully crawled out of bed. "Where are we going then?"

Ron patted his friend on his shoulder, "You're better off not knowing."

A concerned look appeared on his black-haired companion, but he followed him anyways.

...

Harry glared at Ron's back as he watched the taller boy pound on the door in front of them.

Ron was right. If he had known they were going to the dungeons he wouldn't have come. But it was too late. He had committed.

After a couple of seconds of waiting in silence. Ron raised his hand again to start knocking. Harry shivered in the cool damp air, hospital pajama's only did so much to protect from the cold.

At the second round of knocking the door was flung open.

"What do you want?" a voice barked at them.

Harry winced as he watched the potion master survey the scene in front of him.

He would have found it funny if it wasn't him standing there behind Ron.

Fury flooded the tired face of Severus Snape.

"And what do you boys think you're doing at this time of night? Out of the infirmary?" He hissed.

Harry wanted nothing more than to run back to the warm bed he was sleeping in not so long ago.

Ron, however, looked back at his teacher without a hint of fear.

"We seek sanctuary." He said simply in a steady voice, before slipping past the potion master's thin body into his room.

Harry watched at bewilderment of the professor.

Harry himself felt completely shocked.

The older man looked at him.

He could do nothing more than shrug with wide eyes.

With a sigh and a hand pressed to his temples the professor made a sweeping motion towards his rooms.

"Well, you best come in Potter. We clearly need to discuss boundaries and detentions."

Feeling lost. He did what the man asked.

...

If somebody asked Harry what Severus Snape's private quarters looked like, he would say dark and scary. There would probably be a coffin somewhere as well.

When Harry walked into the place he was shocked.

It was dark but also warm and cozy.

Ron was stubbornly standing a few steps from the door.

He looked determined but Harry could tell he was nervous.

Professor Snape walked angrily passed them. Towards the sitting room.

Harry glanced at Ron, unsure what to do.

Ron just simply followed.

With a dejected sigh Harry moved further into the room.

It was extremely uncomfortable.

Professor Snape glared at them with his arms crossed looking as intimidating as possible.

Harry and Ron stood opposite of him, to uncomfortable to sit.

After a moment of silence Professor Snape spoke with a severe hiss.

"What is this about? You barge into my personal chambers. Interrupt my sleep?"

He looked at Harry first.

Harry had no idea and looked at Ron.

Snape followed his gaze and glared at Ron.

Ron looked unfazed.

"We need help. We need sanctuary."

The professor stared down at them.

"Hogwarts is the saf-" he started to say.

"That's not true." Ron interrupted.

Harry thought he was going to have a stroke.

Nobody ever interrupted Snape.

Even Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Dumble-"

"Doesn't have Harry's best interests in mind." Ron interrupted again.

Harry was sure he was going to have to bury his friend.

He waited for Snape to lay into Ron. Waited for him to say that the redhead was speaking nonsense.

Snape was silent. Just staring into Ron.

That said a lot to Harry.

That meant that some part of the professor agreed with Ron.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked his friend.

Ron didn't look at Harry.

"We don't have a lot of time. They'll notice we're gone."

Snape looked hesitant.

It was then he saw a robe laid neatly laid across the back of a chair.

His mind flashing back to the graveyard. It was a deatheater robe. Harry knew that for certain.

They had to get out of here.

"Ron," Harry whispered to his friend. "Maybe we should leave."

Ron ignored him.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and started backing towards the door. Snape watched with narrowed eyes.

Ron finally looked at him.

"No. He's going to help us."

Harry felt helpless. Trapped in a room with a deatheater and a delusional friend.

"Ron," he said urgently trying to calm his crazy friend. "It's okay. We can find somebody else. He doesn't want to help us."

But the boy didn't move.

"He's the only one that can help us. He's trustworthy."

Harry looked at the professor.

"I'm sorry," he said fearfully. "We'll leave you alone professor."

He shoved his friend forcefully towards the door. The exit. The safety.

Snape moved to follow him.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he reacted without thinking.

Whipping out his wand pointed at the man.

"Don't move Deatheater!"

Snape froze.

" ."

Harry ignored him and pulled Ron with one arm while trailing the other with his wand.

"We are leaving," he said finally. "Going to Dumbledore."

Ron pulled his arm free.

"Harry. You said you trusted me."

"Ron," Harry said gently. "I think you need rest."

"No. no. Harry, just trust me. Snape will help us." Ron looked at him pleadingly.

"He's a deatheater Ron. The robe is over there. I know it."

"He's a spy."

Harry looked at Snape.

The man looked like their was a puzzle in front of him he couldn't quiet figure out.

"Lets just talk to Dumbledore and clear all this up."

Ron shook his head violently. "No! We can't!"

"And why can't we, Mr. Weasley? Why am I the only one to help you?" Snape asked intently.

Ron looked at him just as intensely.

"You gave an oath. Made a promise. You will protect Harry."

Snape took a step back. "How do you know this?"

Ron glanced to the side. "I saw it."

Snape looked at Harry and then back at Ron.

"So its true. You have the gift."

Ron swallowed heavily. "The curse."

For the first time ever Harry saw the potion master look sympathetic.

"Have you seen how it all ends?" the professor asked.

Ron gave weary sigh. "Bits and pieces."

"And?" the man prompted.

"Dumbledore will sacrifice him."

The man took another step back as his eyes flew to Harry's.

Harry really didn't know what to make of everything. He knew they were talking about him and he was flabbergasted at the concerned look the older man was giving him. It was like the tall man cared.

"That can't happen," he heard the professor mumur to himself.

"What's you're plan then ?" The professor said louder.

Ron looked immensely relieved.

"We need to do a fidelius charm."

The man looked thoughtful, "Very well. get over here. You will be the secret keeper."

Harry didn't want to move.

"Harry. Please."

Resignedly Harry moved closer. Without being a seer he knew that this moment was going to change the path of the future. Was going to change everything.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said as he passed Ron.

Twenty minutes later the two boys were standing in the sitting room of Spinner's end. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spinners End was a familiar place to Harry. Not that he had ever been there before, but the feeling of it.

It was the exact opposite of the Dursley's. Dark, Dingy, Messy, and just overall dirty.

The feeling of it though was the same.

Unwelcoming.

Harry looked at Ron, whose nose was turned up in disgust.

"Figures," Ron muttered.

"What do you mean? Where are we?" Harry asked.

Ron dragged a finger along the table and observed the trail of dust.

"Snape's home."

Harry for the first time ever, felt a hint of pity for the man. After seeing the teachers rooms at Hogwarts it was clear to see where Snape's true home was.

...

It was approximately thirty minutes after the teens had left they were reported missing.

Snape received a panicked floo call to report to the hospital wing immediately.

The man's heart picked up as he approached the doors.

He was excited.

He could almost smell change in the air.

He was no longer a pawn in the game. He was becoming a player, and currently he was on the winning side.

He had the Chosen One and a seer. A soothsayer, a spy, and a hero. He almost snorted.

The Dark Lord and Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit them.

And while he felt like David going against Goliath, David had won.

He now had a chance. He now had the freedom to make a move of his own free will.

He pushed open the door with a new found confidence.

He was changing fate.

...

The room was chaos.

Sirius was yelling at Dumbledore, as several teachers stared at the convict with fear. Confused as to why the aurors weren't hauling the insane man away, and why Dumbledore was trying to comfort the man.

Weasleys were scattered all around.

Molly Weasley was sobbing loudly in a corner with Arthur's arms around her.

"My boy!" She wailed. "Where's my boy!"

This had to end.

Snape knew the moment his presence was known.

Dumbledore's face showed a moment of relief.

Black's face turned to see what the old man was looking at and immediately filled with suspicion.

"Severus!" The old man walked toward him. "Have you been called at all?"

Snape shook his head careful not to revile anything in his face.

Dumbledore's face wrinkled more if possible.

"I have grave news than. It appears and Mr. Weasley have gone missing. I fear Voldemort-"

Mrs. Weasley let a massive wail at that.

Snape winced at the sound.

Dumbledore carried on unfazed, "-Voldemort has managed to kidnap them. It's imperative that you inform us the moment you hear word."

Snape looked intently at Dumbledore's face. His eyes narrowing slightly. This was the man that would sacrifice a boy for the greater good.

"It's interesting," Black interrupted his thoughts. His face dark and glaring at Snape. "That you don't seem surprised at all. In fact you're still wearing you're day clothes, even though its the middle of the night, and don't look like you've been asleep at all!"

The man was clever, Snape had to give him that.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said warningly. "Now is not the time to lay blame."

"I'm just saying," the convict said strongly. "That there is no sign of struggle. I would have awoken to that. Harry would have woke me if he felt he was in danger. That means he went with somebody he felt he could trust. Somebody he knows. And here is a man," he waved at Snape. "That is still fully dressed, wide awake, and knows Harry and Ron, and in Voldemort's circle."

"Sirius-" Dumbledore started.

Snape interrupted. "No, as much as I hate to admit it, Black's mostly right."

The room became deadly silent.

"What are you saying Severus? I know you would never..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off quiet and a touch angry.

"Did any of you ever think the boys left of their own free will?"

"Harry would never-" Sirius started to yell.

Snape cut him off. "True. would never leave unless somebody he trusted had a good reason. Somebody he knew would not betray him. Somebody like his best friend who could tell the future."

Dumbledore released a small gasp. "A seer."

"Ron wouldn't leave without a word." Arthur said from the corner.

Snape felt pity for the man.

"Unless he felt he was in danger and didn't have anytime."

"Where are they? How do you know this?" Arthur stared at Snape.

"Mr. Weasley came to me with a confused Mr. Potter and requested a sanctuary. He told me they weren't safe here. I took them to a safe place with a fidelius charm."

"Severus." Dumbledore said with such disappointment in his voice. "How could you."

"I did what I thought was best."

"Bring them back. Bring them back right now!" Sirius shouted at him.

Snape turned up his nose. "I will not."

"Hogwarts is the safest place for them." Dumbledore said urgently. "The defenses are better than any."

"But they don't protect them from you," Snape spat at the man.

Dumbledore took a step back like he had been slapped.

"Tell me Albus," Snape took a step towards the man. "What would you do with Mr. Weasley?"

"I would keep him safe."

"You would lock him up. You would never let him leave."

Dumbledore stared at his spy with a dark fury.

"How dare you."

"Don't lie to yourself. A young seer under your influence. You weren't about to let him from you're grasp. Sure you would make the boy comfortable. You would feed him manipulation to make him think he had choices. But he would be a prisoner."

"I would never-"

"-Then why would the boy leave? Without a word to his family? Why would he seek help from me? He hates me!"

Dumbledore took a step back.

"He came to me because he knew I was the only one that could protect him and Mr. Potter from you! He knew I made a vow, and I plan to stick to that vow."

The old man looked at Severus Snape with such shock and vulnerability.

"Severus," the man said pleadingly. "Don't blame me for mistakes I might make. Don't blame me for acts I haven't yet done."

Snape felt mildly bad for the man. It was true. Dumbledore was trying to do what he truly thought was best.

Snape looked around the room. Every person was staring at them with wide eyes.

"That's true." Snape said slowly walking towards the doors. "But I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't get the chance."

And with that he exited. Followed by a mob of emotional Weasleys.

...

Harry and Ron sat uncomfortably at the kitchen table.

Both looking like they wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Harry had spent the better part of an hour trying to make Ron talk, but the boy would just shake his head and say to wait for Snape.

Restlessly Harry made to grab a book on the table.

"Don't do that." Ron said suddenly.

Harry looked at the red-head in alarm.

"Why?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just don't."

Harry looked at Ron incredulously before curiosity took over. Defiantly Harry grabbed the book to pull it towards him.

Immediately he let go.

"Ow! Shit! Ow!" He yowled as he waved his hands.

Red marks appeared. Much like a bad sunburn.

"Told you." his friend said with mild satisfaction.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the evil boy sitting across from him.

They sat in silence for about five more minutes before the floo became active.

Both stood as the potion master appeared before them, looking haggard and irritated.

"You're families," he snarled at the boys before walking over and grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of a cupboard.

The two teens sat hesitantly down as the man poured a large amount in a glass and then a small amount in two more glasses.

He gave each of the boys a glass before sitting down with his own.

Harry looked at his glass in shock. Was this a test? Drinking with a teacher?

He looked at Ron and saw his friend also looking surprised.

Neither boys touched the glass while Snape took a long drink.

"Now." The man spoke quietly. "Tell me what you know."

Ron stared at the teacher and then at Harry.

The redhead's hands shook as he grabbed his glass and downed it in one.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alcohol burned all the way down Ron's throat as he tried to figure out where to start.

"We don't have all day Weasley," the potion master snapped impatiently.

Ron frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know how to begin."

Harry leaned forward.

"Maybe start at the beginning? When the visions started? You warned me against graveyards."

The professor's eyebrows rose.

"You saw what was going to happen and didn't inform an adult?" He said incredulously.

Ron's face flushed with both anger and embarrassment.

"I thought they were recurring nightmares."

Snape rubbed his temples.

"Weasley. You are a wizard. You came from a wizarding family. You've taken divination. Did you not think it was odd?"

There was silence.

And then Ron spoke in a whisper.

"I also felt that Fred was going to die. So maybe I just didn't want it to be true. Maybe I wanted to not have that pressure. Maybe I wanted it to be me going mad than the truth."

The professor's face was unreadable as he stared at the young boy. He was only a teen.

He sighed and nodded at the boy.

"I apologize Mr. Weasley, I shouldn't lay blame on you. I am simply trying to understand."

Ron seemed to accept this and gave a quick half smile.

"Now, you said, recurring nightmares of the graveyard and feelings?"

Ron wet his lips.

"Yes, right before the dragon task, I dreamt of Harry tied to a gravestone and Pettigrew cutting his arm-"

"-and we all know that came true." Harry interrupted, looking pale and haunted. "So no need to go into details."

Ron and the Professor shared a look and the professor motioned for Ron to appease his friend.

"Yes. So I would have those dreams every now and again, not every night, but as the third task approached I would get them more frequently. I would also get strange feelings more frequently and strongly."

"Feelings?" Harry asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Ron gave an uncomfortable shrug.

"I would get urges to do things out of the ordinary. Like writing down as many riddles as I knew." He looked at Harry.

The black haired boy looked at the professor. "He would quiz me with these riddles in case I met a sphinx. In the maze I met a sphinx and didn't even have to think about an answer because I already heard the riddle a couple days before."

The professor nodded with his brow furrowed. "What other feelings would you get? Was it just the urges?"

"No," Ron said, "I would get other feelings. Sometimes I would feel deep emotions for people and not know why. Every time I saw my brother I would just feel a deep sense of grief. With Harry I just felt that something bad was going to happen. I would also just get thoughts that I didn't know where it came from."

"Thoughts?" The professor prodded.

"Yeah," the red-head continued. "Thoughts. Like knowing things that I don't actually know."

Both Harry and Snape looked at him confused.

"I don't really know how to explain."

Harry leaned back, "Can you give an example?"

Ron thought for a moment, searching for an example he could use.

The tips of his ears turned red.

He cleared his throat.

"Um. For instance. When we shoved our beds together, I thought the other guys might think it was because we where….umm...you know. Together."

Harry chewed his cheek. "But we weren't…."

Ron clasped his hands, "Yeah. I know. I'm getting there. So I was worried about what the other guys thought and then I had one of those thoughts. That we both were defiantly weren't gay because you were going to marry Ginny and I was going to marry Hermione."

His face was full red now.

Harry's eyebrows were fully risen.

Snape just looked calculating.

"You said Dumbledore was going to sacrifice Harry."

Ron looked down. "Yes."

Harry looked hard at both of them but also happy to move on from the marriage subject. "Yes, what is that about?"

Snape ignored him.

"Does he die?"

Ron flinched. "Yes."

Harry's shoulders dropped.

"When? How do you know? Is it a feeling or a vision?"

Ron looked away.

"The final battle is after Harry's seventeenth birthday and before his eighteenth. I saw Hagrid carrying Harry's corpse after Voldemort killed him."

Snape leaned back a little.

"Okay," he murmured in his drink as he took a sip. "Okay."

"Okay?!" Harry almost shouted, looking hurt.

"We just heard about how I die, and all you have to say is 'Okay'?!"

Ron also looked at the professor with disgust.

"Does Snape die? How does he die," Harry asked in outrage.

"Snake bite."

Snape looked ill at this and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Believe it or not, I am not thrilled to hear about Mr. Potter's death. I am trying to understand you're visions Mr. Weasley."

Both boys looked at him blankly.

"For instance. You have a feeling that that Harry will marry your sister, but he dies as the age of 17. There are some inconsistencies."

Harry look at Ron with some hope.

"How sure are you that I die?"

"I saw Voldemort cast the killing curse at you and then Mrs. Malfoy confirm you dead."

Harry sighed.

"What age does he marry at?" Snape shot at him.

Ron looked slightly bewildered. "20."

"How positive are you that he gets married?"

And suddenly his eyes roll back and he sees himself standing beside Harry as he wipes his sweaty hands on his dress robes.

His whole family is there. No that's wrong. Fred isn't there. George is sitting by Angela. Snape is in the front row next to McGonagall.

Hermione is walking down the aisle. Her stomach round. She's glowing. She smiles at him. His heart is warm.

Ginny follows a short time after Hermione.

Both his parents escort her. His mom is sobbing. He's not very surprised.

Harry's got a dumb grin on his face.

But it's understandable, his sister looks beautiful in her wedding dress.

And then he's back in Snapes dingy living room.

Both Harry and Snape's faces are staring at him concerned.

"Very confident that Harry gets married at 20."

"Alright." Snape says, "We can work with that. Congrats Potter."

"Alright." Harry repeats overwhelmed.

Dawn breaks through the curtains.

"I think that's a sign to get some sleep. But once we wake up I want to record every vision and feeling that you have had. Then we will make a game plan."

Both boys nodded wearily.

"I'll show you to you're rooms."

Ron smiled lightly. "Thanks professor."

The man frowned.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't done anything."

Ron shrugged. "You were at Harry's wedding. In the first row."

The potion master looked taken aback.

Harry looked at the man like he had never seen before.

Scowling back at Harry he moved forward. "I think you've might have gone delusional Mr. Weasley."

Harry snorted and followed. "I think I might have to agree with the professor Ron."

Ron just let them think it was a joke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry woke feeling groggy. Despite the exhaustion, he had not slept well. Every time he closed his eyes, echos of the graveyard and green flashes filled his mind.

For a great while he stared simply at the ceiling, wishing he were at Hogwarts.

The bedroom was simple, bare, and reminded Harry of his own bedroom at the Dursley's.

He wondered if this was Snape's childhood bedroom.

It was an uncomfortable thought, but it gave him more perspective on the man.

He knew that Snape didn't have a happy childhood. No one that bitter and snarky did.

Being in the room, the house, that Snape called home, made it real.

Harry focused on a splatter of rusty brown dots that looked like the constellation of Orion.

He wondered if he would turn out as bitter as Snape, but quickly diminished the thought. He was going to die before the age of eighteen according to Ron.

That or get married to Ron's sister.

He tried not to think of that.

Ginny.

Who would of thought.

A family.

 _A Family_.

Who would of thought.

He wondered if he would have children.

He would have to ask Ron.

He thought about that again.

He decided he wouldn't ask Ron if he was going to one day have sex with his sister and become a father.

He would leave that one alone.

Swallowing thickly he thought of Ginny's brothers. All of her many brothers.

A crash was heard distantly.

With a weary sigh, Harry sat up, tried to smooth his hair, and got dressed for the day.

...

"A Horcrux?!"

Harry followed the loud voices to the room where Snape was pacing back and forth and Ron was sitting on the couch, looking pale, with his head cradled in his hands.

It looked like Ron didn't sleep well either.

"What's a Horcrux?" He asked as he entered the room.

The professor still pacing back and forth not losing eyesight with the seer, sneered his upper lip.

"Oh nothing Mr. Potter. Just trying to figure out how to win the war."

Ron looked up at him and winced.

"Blimey Harry! You look like hell."

Harry glared at his friend and playfully cuffed the back of Ron's head as he grabbed the seat next to him.

Snape pierced him with a look. His eyes wondered over all of Harry.

"Are you in pain Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. His body was a little sore and shaky from the whole graveyard ordeal.

"I'm fine."

Now Snape and Ron looked at him critically.

"Did you sleep?" Snape asked.

"Some," He replied.

"Are you feverish?"

Ron put a hand to his forehead that he quickly whacked away.

"A little bit," Ron answered for him.

Snape nodded.

"Does your body ache?"

Annoyed with the questions he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Hold your arms out in front of you, eye level."

With a huff he did. However his arms started to shake within the first few seconds. He quickly put them down before anyone noticed.

He should have known that Snape would miss nothing.

Snape immediately grabbed one of his arms and held his hand out palm towards him.

The professor pressed a finger against one of his fingertips.

"Do you feel that?"

And in truth, he didn't. His hands were a tingling numb since he was cursed.

His lack of answer gave Snape the answer he needed.

The professor dropped his arm like a sack of potatoes and left the room quickly.

Harry flexed his hands experimentally.

With a stoke of genius he decided sitting on his hands would be the best, to hide the tremors.

Looking at Ron he saw he wasn't fooling anyone.

Like a whirlwind the professor returned with a potion in one hand.

It took Harry by surprise how fast the man came at him.

Grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling his head back, Harry gave a squawk of discontent. With a single swoop the Potion Master poured the potion into his open protesting mouth. Clamping a hand over his mouth and plugging his nose, Harry was forced to drink the sluggish liquid.

He gasped and gagged but it all went down.

Then, just as quickly as Snape approached he was gone.

Coughing and sputtering he stood. Half bent over, hands on knees, he wheezed some breaths in.

"What was that!" He yelled.

The professor just shrugged. "It was something to help fight the after-effects of the the crucio curse. You're Welcome."

Harry looked at the professor in disbelief. Sure enough though almost instantaneous he was the achy feeling left.

"Are you serious? You could've just handed me the potion. I would have drank it."

Snape looked at him like he was an idiot.

"That potion was worth more than I make in a year. I wasn't about to risk you're shaky hands dropping it."

Harry swallowed heavily as he looked at the empty potion bottle on the couch.

Putting a hand through his hair he sat back down.

"Still could have told me what was going on," He mumbled angrily.

"And where is the fun in that?" The Professor replied with a smirk.

Ron coughed awkwardly in the background, bringing the attention back to him.

"So now that that's over with; let's talk about the future."

Snape smoothly walked to the old worn chair and sat down.

Harry was surprised a cloud of dust didn't encase him.

Leaning forward Snape was pure business.

"What Horcrux were you hunting?"

Harry frowned.

"What is a Horcrux?"

Snape looked annoyed. "It's a vessel that stores somebodies soul. That's how the Dark Lord survived. A part of him was still living in an object."

Harry glanced at Ron and than at Snape.

"Couldn't we just make Horcruxes that way we don't die. Like a safe guard."

Snape made a strange hissing noise. "Of all the vile-"

"Harry-," Ron interrupted. "Making a Horcrux is the darkest of dark. It's splitting your soul. You have to murder somebody in cold blood."

Horrified he looked at Snape to make sure that was true.

The man gave him a brief nod.

"Okay," he said slowly. "So we just have to destroy this thing and then him. Then we're done. Right?"

At the same time Snape said "Hypothetically" Ron said "Not exactly."

Snape looked intently at Ron.

"There's more."

Ron nodded. "He makes seven."

Snape looked horrified.

Ron held up six fingers.

"One a diary. Two Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Three Ravenclaws Diadem. Four Guant's Ring. Five Slytherin's Locket. Six Nagini."

Both men looked pale.

"And the seventh?" Snape asked quietly.

Ron swallowed and looked away.

"Nobody survives the killing curse untouched."

The room was dead silent.

Harry felt his entire world tilt.

"No."

He stared at his best friend.

"Absolutely not. It's not. No. It's just. No"

But Harry knew it was true. The visions. The pain in his scar. Lately he had been getting strange flashes of emotions that he felt were not his own.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at his professor. His eyes wide and wild.

"No. It's not true. It can't be."

"Potter. Breathe and Focus."

Harry drew in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose.

It was all becoming too much. The tasks. The graveyard. Cedric. The torture. His parent. Him.

"I have to die." He spoke calmly even though internally he was shutting down.

"NO!" Snape's yell shocked him out of his state. The man was pacing again.

"You are not going to die." He spoke with such determination. "We wouldn't be here if we believed you were going to die. I would not be wasting my time."

Harry bit his cheek and will the water in his eyes to go back. Nodding he wiped his nose.

"So this is what you meant when you said Dumbledore sacrificed him."

Ron nodded sadly. His eyes haunted.

"But if Dumbledore didn't find another way-," Harry started.

"-Believe it or not," Snape interrupted, "Dumbledore isn't a being of superior knowledge."

Snape paced back and forth for several minutes while the boys just sat taking in everything.

"So we need to plan," Harry spoke quietly.

The professor paused.

"Yes Potter, we need to plan."

He waved his wand and the chair became a chalkboard.

Ron snorted, "Figures."

The professor shot him a glared and started writing.

One by one he wrote each of the Horcruxes, his hand hesitating before writing his student's name.

"Professor," Ron spoke nervously. "Maybe don't write Harry's name. Voldemort doesn't know about Harry."

Snape winced at his use of the Dark Lords name before nodding.

"Good point Weasley. We will give all of these code names."

Softly he wrote: _Potion Journal, 2 snakes, Crown of badger, Circle Scar._

"I don't get it," Harry mumbled after a while.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me Potter." Snape said with a small sick smile.

"Potion Journal is Diary. Two Snakes is Nagini and Slytherin. Crown is Diadem. Badger is Hufflepuff. Circle is the ring. And the scar should be self explanatory."

Harry resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the man.

"All right Weasley. Did you find any of these in in your vision?"

The redhead nodded.

"The Journal is taken care of. Harry destroyed it in the chamber of secrets."

Harry nodded slowly and Snape underlined it on the board.

"We know Nagini is by Voldemort-," Snape coughed and gave the boy a pointed look, "-the Dark Lord. So we have to save that one to the end. Or else he will be suspicious."

Everybody agreed to that.

"The locket will be easy. It's held in the house that Sirius owns."

Snape looked put out by the thought of dealing with Harry's godfather.

"The Ring will also be easier. It is currently in the old Guant house. But we need to be careful because it's near where Vold-er-Um-I mean the Evil One is staying."

Harry froze.

"You mean by the graveyard."

Ron nodded sadly.

Harry's stomach took a turn.

Ron hurried on before Harry could ponder that much more. "The cup will be the hardest. Well. Except for Harry. But it's held in Bellatrix's vault."

Snape swore under his breath.

"The diadem is at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement."

Snape quickly wrote on the board: _Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Black, and Dumbledore_.

"Alright," the man said as he took a step away from the board talking more to himself than the students. "We need to start doing research. Everything that can be found on Horcruxes. Than we destroy the easy ones."

He underlined Black and Dumbledore. "We get the dog and Dumbledore to find these two. Than we wait until the Dark Lord frees Bellatrix. If he discovers that we are going after his Horcruxes he will make Bella retrieve it from his vault so he can keep it nearby..."

And so on Snape mumbled half of which neither boy understood what he was talking about. Ron and Harry listened to Snape's many plans, not disturbing him with questions, has he made lines and errors throughout the board.

It was only Ron's growling stomach that drew the man's attention away from the mess of chalk and slate.

"I suppose we could take a break," the man said with an exhausted sigh.

"Who wants to cook?"

Ron looked at Harry.

Harry sighed.


End file.
